New Life
by yup1997
Summary: Sonny Munroe is running away from her life of abuse to try and become a singer in L.A. She runs into some trouble and a kind family takes her in, but her life's not perfect yet. The first chapter isn't graphic but she will have flashbacks with abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story ever, so be nice if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

I'm running. Running away from my home, my school, my dad, but really I'm running from all the abuse. My name is Alison "Sonny" Emily Munroe. I live in West Appleton, Wisconsin… or I used to live there, but not anymore. My mother, Connie Munroe died in a robbery when I was nine years old. After that my father, Jack Munroe, kind of went off the deep end. He forgot I was his daughter, started drinking and gambling, then when I would confront him about it he'd beat me. Soon I was getting abused every day. The only safe haven I had was school, not that I had a lot of friends or anyone was particularly nice to me, but I never got hit or hurt there, and I was really good at school. It's August 20th, my 18th birthday and I officially can't take it anymore. The worst part is I love my dad so much, but he doesn't love me. I'm going to L.A. so I can try to start my singing career. I don't even have clothes with me, just $300 I stole from my dad's safe. How will I survive?

**CPOV**

I'm running. Running away from a bunch of girls chasing me, sometimes fame is such a burden. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I was born and raised in L.A. My parents are Laura Cooper and Jake Cooper. My mom is a pediatrician, the best in her field really, and my dad owns a chain of international hotels called Crown Cooper. (A/N: Sorry couldn't think of a name). But more importantly, me, I am the greatest actor of my generation. I work on a teen drama Mackenzie Falls, it's the number one show. As you might have guessed my family is rich. My parents and I live in the same house, but they're never really home because of work, so really it's like I live alone and they visit. I mean really? I'm 19 years old, I should not actually be living with my parents, especially since I have so much money. Actually today my parents are visiting me again. I duck into the studios and strut to my set, man life is good.

**SPOV**

I just got off the bus, and now I'm at a loss… where do I go from here. I see a little Spanish food store and decide to go there. When I get inside a woman is having trouble talking with the clerk so I go and translate because I speak fluent Spanish. I tap her shoulder.

"Hi. Would you like me to translate? I speak fluent Spanish." She smiles showing of her white teeth and says

"Oh, yes please! I love the food but really don't understand them." I laugh a little, she seems really nice.

"What do you need?" She thinks and says

"These almond candy things… I have no idea what they're called." She has a sheepish smile but I know what she's talking about. I turn to the clerk and say

"Disculpe senor, donde esta la turron?" (A/N: sorry if the Spanish is wrong, I got it off google translate). Turron is the name of the almond candy she wants. Realization washes over his face, he smiles jumps up, and goes to get it. He came back and gave the woman the package. She smiled and said

"Thank you so much this is exactly what I wanted!"After she paid she started to leave but then she turned back around and said

"Oh gosh I'm so rude! I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Laura Cooper. You are?" I liked having someone actually smile nicely at me so I grinned back and said

"I'm Sonny Munroe. I just got to L.A." she looked interested in me, I haven't had that in such a long time, I'm really starting to like her.

"Oh wow! So how's everything going so far? Did you find a nice apartment? You here with anyone? Any troubles? Did you find a job yet? Are you in college?" I started to laugh, that was a lot of questions.

"No to all of those, I literally stepped off the bus ten minutes ago." I didn't tell her about wanting to be a singer, my songs are really personal and I don't know her well enough for that.

"Wait! What? You have nowhere to stay? Do you have any money? A friend to stay with? Are you really all alone? You don't know anyone?" She was frantic, like she actually cares what the hell happened to me. I missed that, it felt so nice, I just have to be truthful with her.

"Umm… well you see about money, I don't have any and I also don't know anyone… well there's you but I mean we just started talking two minutes ago." She got a determined look on her face.

"You are going to stay with me." I was so shocked I could barely breathe.

"What! You'd really take me in? I mean it's like another mouth to feed and you don't even know me! I have no money to pay for rent or food or anything! As much as I love this idea and am so grateful for your offer, I can't?" I look down and try to stop my eyes from misting over, I have a way out, and maybe a chance at a normal life but I just have to go and screw it up.

"I don't give a crap about how much money you've got! Your ass is coming to my house and before you even ask, yes I have a husband and son, but if they object to you living with us then they can get the hell out of the house." She had a really determined look on her face and I couldn't help it, I jumped up and hugged her, probably squeezing her half to death. I was going to let go when she hugged me right back.

"Oh My Freaking God! Thank you sooo much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I promise I'll stay out of the way, you won't even know I'm there, hell I could live in your broom closet for all I care!" I looked like an idiot grinning from ear to ear, but I couldn't stop. She started laughing and asked

"Okay sweetheart, now where are your bags?" She started looking around, but I looked down and embarrassedly mumbled

"Oh umm… I don't actually have any." I didn't want to see her face, but I looked up when she put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with curious and sad eyes.

"What brought you to L.A.?" She asked me in a really soft voice, like she could tell it was bad. Tears formed in my eyes from memories, I couldn't tell her, it was way too soon, plus she'd probably think there's something wrong with me. In a choked voice I said

"It's c-compl-plicated, and no off-ffence but I just c-can't talk about it." She looked at me with understanding and hugged me, I haven't had someone comfort me since I was nine years old. She was like my personal guardian angel.

"Ok then you don't have to. Come on let's go. We can go shopping later, I've always wanted to have a girl I could spoil." The heavy mood lifted and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, sooo much. You have no idea how much this means to me." We smiled at each other and walked to her car.

"Holy shit! This is your car? Are you rich?" In front of me was a shiny silver Porsche and I had my jaw hanging to the floor. She laughed and said

"Yeah kind of, I'm a pediatrician and my husband owns an international chain of hotels, and my son is an actor." I suddenly felt very plain and below these people, I came from a small town, and the not so great parts of it too. These people are going to realize I don't belong with them. I just smile anyway and say

"Wow! That sounds amazing." She smiles back and we get into her car. I'm on my way to start a new life. God I hope it's better than the last.

**Ok so there's my first chapter, sorry it's short but they'll get longer…I think. Ok so review, all reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just wow! I got great feedback for the last chapter and it really made my day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted my story, or made me a favorite author! I did not expect that at all. I really loved them all.**

**Here's the second chapter and I tried to make it longer than the first. Also later on in the story I'm probably going to go into details of what she went through, nothing too graphic but not mild either. Also it's about 11 am in the story right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**LPOV (Laura)**

I know something awful has happened to this poor girl. I can just tell I want to know so bad it hurts! But I refuse to push her, she's obviously broken on the inside no matter how smiley she is outside. It's now my personal goal to help her get whatever she needs. The car ride home was filled with small talk, about me and my life. She very skillfully avoided talking about her. I let it pass. She was very impressed with ne going around the world to help kids. She has a very big heart I can already tell, and she's so sweet and nice. I'm really starting to like her… I just wonder how my family will react. Chad will probably have a small bitch fit. I know he's my son but he does not like sharing and he does have bitch fits. My husband will give me a look but give in within five seconds… Chad is harder to deal with. And since we go out for business a lot he'll say it's his house. Okay yeah I just found a bump in my road. I'll just work on him, he's a total mommy's boy anyway. We just arrived at home. I can't wait to see her reaction!

**SPOV**

Holy mother of god! This woman is amazing! She does so much for kids in the farthest corners of the world! Now I really feel unworthy. Ughh what if I end up being annoying? Or a disappointment? Wow already feeling pressure and I just got to their house. WHOA! Scratch that. A mansion, this place is huge! We go down to the garage where there's a Ferrari and a Lamborghini! Jesus Christ how much do they have! The house is so beautiful, it's got huge windows and it's a smooth brown fake wood on the outside. There are trees everywhere, a huge lawn at the side and in the back there's the most amazing pool I've ever seen. (A/N: Pictures on my profile, have to imagine the lawn though). Inside is so modern but soft and cozy too. There are lights on everywhere and it's so comforting. I'm gaping in awe when I hear Laura talk.

"Sweetie are you just going to stand there and gape or would you like a tour?" She's laughing slightly and I start to blush. I nod my head and she starts to walk.

"Okay so this is the living room, next to it is the dining room for nice parties, on the other side is the kitchen where we all eat everyday meals, down in the basement is the game room and also movie theatre. On the second floor we have the bedrooms, there are six of them. Two are for me and my husband, and my son. Yours is right across from his. Upstairs is just the attic with all of our old stuff but there's also a little music room because Chad, my son, sometimes goes up there to record his stuff."

I may have started moving but I was still gaping. As we went through the house I was blown away. The living room was huge, there was a flat screen on the all, there's a soft red color on the walls, and their furniture is white and brown. The couches are huge and there's a reclining rocking massage chair in the back. The dining room was so elegant and fancy, the walls were a vibrant blue not too dark but definitely not light. The chairs looked like they came from England and the table was a deep mahogany. The kitchen was very modern, there was stainless steel everything but some personal touches to make it homey. The fridge was like a building and the table/ counter thing they ate at could fit an elephant. The bedrooms were huge too. But before I even looked in mine she said music room and I almost died of happiness. I just had to ask

"Would I ever be allowed to use the music room?" I realized what I asked and kind of regretted it, I really didn't want to answer any questions.

"You sing? Do you play any instruments? Oh can I please hear you? I bet you sound amazing!" I loved that she cared but really I didn't want to play for anyone. I felt bad saying it but I had to.

"Listen, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, but my music is really personal and I don't want to share it with anyone, not yet anyway. I'm sorry." She looked disappointed and I started to feel really bad when she perked up and said

"Okay, but I'm holding you to it. I'll hear you sing at one point. Now let's go to your room. And can you play any instruments?" I started laughing, it felt good to have someone who understands.

"Yeah, I play guitar and piano, but I left my guitar behind. It was old and beat up anyway but still." Now I was getting sad, my mom bought my guitar for me, she always encouraged me to go for the big times. I think she could tell I was getting sad because she hugs me and says

"Well we're going to have a full blown shopping trip and spa day today so I can buy you a new one, and we have a piano upstairs." She smiles and I give her a small but sincere smile too. We get to my room and I freeze then let out an excited high pitch scream.

"Ahhh this place is freaking amazing! Am I dreaming? Is it really mine!" Now Laura is cracking up and I just don't care! The walls and floor are white and there's a huge balcony and big open sliding doors. The bed is like the size of Texas with a wooden platform under it. There are some shelves in the back and a lounge couch in the middle of the room. Next to the shelves is the doorway to a walk in closet, and on the other side of the room is my personal bathroom. I run to the closet and almost pass out.

In the back there's show shelves and on the left side there's place to hang clothes up. In the middle there's an island with drawers and on the other side there's a cabinet. I squeal and run to the bathroom. Now I know I've died and gone to heaven. It's got white floors and a fancy queen kind of feel with chandeliers and the bathtub has like a cushion going all around it. (A/N: Pictures on my profile.) I run back out and jump on Laura in the biggest bear hug I've ever given. She laughs and I pull back smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm a hugger." She's still laughing and soon so am I.

"What a coincidence, so am I." I'm in total bliss and when I don't think it can get better it does. She says the best words I've ever heard anyone say.

"Okay now it's time to spoil you in all the amazing things money can buy a girl, even though it's not really necessary to have all the stuff we're going to get you." I'm grinning like an idiot and nodding my head when a thought pops into my head.

"Hey, where's your son, Chad right?, and your husband…?"

"Jake, my husband is Jake and he's getting a late flight here, probably be here by nine and Chad is at work. He'll probably be here by eight." Hmm ok. I smile and she says

"Now forget them, it's time for our girl day!" And we're on our way to the stores. I can't wait, I've never actually had a girl day.

We're at eh mall now and let me tell you it's like a town! It's so big and apparently we're going to a lot of shops. The first store we go to is Victoria's Secret. I never came in here because I could never afford anything. The first thing Laura starts throwing at me is lacey bras and panties and I'm going red with embarrassment. She starts to notice and asks

"What's wrong? Embarrassed because of me?" I can see she's kidding but I stutter out

"N-no it's j-just that I've never a-actually been here before." Realization crosses over her face

"Have you ever had anything lacey?" I look down and she knows the answer.

"Oh well honey that's about to change, you're a grown woman with a very nice figure. It's time to dress it up." I'm so glad she doesn't laugh and start to feel more comfortable.

We don't buy anything ridiculously sexy but I get boy shorts and cheekies with lace trim in so many colors and same with bras, some are all lace some have a lace trim and some just have designs on them but they're all really pretty and I love them. I have 20 bras and 30 panties. Then we move onto pajamas. I get two pairs of boxer short pajamas they have, 4 yoga pants, and two oversized sleep shirts that say, I'm naked under here and stay up all night. I turned red getting those but they were really cute. Then I also got 3 silky pajama sets, they were really nice and soft so I don't care if they're a little revealing. Next we also threw in three jackets and 5 lip glosses.

The next store we head to is WetSeal. There I go crazy and buy 15 shirts, 2 pairs of black skinny jeans 5 skirts, some denim some not but all of them were mid thigh, which is skin I've never shown before. Then I also got so many accessories like long necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. The checkout woman saw all the stuff we got and looked at us like what is wrong with these people. The second we left the store we burst out laughing.

Then we head toward Forever 21 where I buy 15 more casual shirts, 15 dressy shirts, 10 skirts, 10 dresses, 3 skinny jeans, one slightly flair jeans, and even more jewelry.

Then we go to dots, man did I love that place! I got 15 dressy shirts, 5 casual ones, and a couple of rings.

Next we're at Sephora and I buy so much eye shadow in every color you can imagine, then I get mascara, eyeliner, blush, foundation, lipstick, nail polish with a nail care set, and a set of make-up application brushes. We had been shopping for two hours now and I felt like dropping dead but there was more to buy. We each had three huge bags so she called someone and he took the bags to our car, it was her butler apparently. I liked him, he had that old man wisdom thing going on and he was smiling a lot, not in the creepy way but in the isn't life great way.

Our next stop was TJ Maxx I got purses big and small, luggage that was a purple zebra color, colorful socks, those really fuzzy socks, 5 pairs of denim mini shorts, and 2 sweatpants. We then stopped to eat.

"So Sonny, how do you like the shopping?" she knows I'm loving it and she's half teasing me about how excited I am.

"Well Mrs. Cooper-"

"Oh no, call me Laura."

"Okay Laura, well I love it, but aren't spending too much money on me? I mean in 3 hours we've been to god knows how many stores and got a bill I'm terrified to look at." I get worried that she'll regret it but she reassures me

"Listen did you not see my house? My cars? Hear our jobs? We're extremely wealthy, not trying to brag, we can afford this so don't worry just enjoy it." She smiles at me and I relax again.

After lunch we're back in action, now we're at DSW Shoe Warehouse and I bought 3 uggs in black, chestnut, and grey. Then I got 5 high heeled boots, and 5 heels. They were all tall and strappy but I could still walk in them. Looks like I'm a natural.

Next was Aldo there I got 2 more heels, two more boots and 3 flip flops.

At Claire's I just got hair ties and an accessory holder.

Then at Nike I got 10 sneakers! There were so many colors I couldn't choose and Laura bought them all!

At Olympia Sport I got 3 sports bras and 3 Sophie shorts.

Then came Target. Wow did I get stuff from there! I got razors, shaving cream, straightening iron, curling iron, blow dryer, hair mousse, heat protecting spray, deodorant, Olay body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, Neutrogena face wash, Eminem, Rihanna, Christina Aguilera, Adele, Boys Like Girls, Chris Brown, and so many other CDs. Then I also got books, I love the Beautiful Creatures Series and the Fallen series so I got those. I also got Evermore and The Book Thief. I like to read, sue me. Lastly I got a cute radio. I was ready to go home but apparently shopping wasn't done yet.

We go to Bath and Body Works where I get lotion perfume, sanitizer, and body scrubbers for the shower.

Then at Apple she got me an Iphone and a laptop. Finally we're done.

"Oh honey, the shopping is over but there's more to come." She says it like it's a good thing. I'm tired so I start to whine.

"What? Why? Can't we just go home? We've been on our feet for six hours. I'm tired." She laughs and says

"Oh be quiet, we're going somewhere you'll love!" She was too hyper for me right now so I grumble and look out the window sulking and she laughs at me again, I also crack a smile.

Then we pull up to this spa and I'm hyper all over again! I get my hair cut (A/N: Both straight and curly are on my profile). Then the pain comes though, I get waxed, arms legs, eyebrows, and bikini waxing by the end I'm about to cry but luck my deep tissue masseuse comes in and I'm on cloud nine. Then we get our nails and toes done. With a full trunk at 8:30 at bight we're on our way home.

"Laura, listen you have no idea what this day meant to me. I've never gotten to do this be-because m-my mom died when I was n-nine years old. It's really the nicest thing anyone has ev-ever done for me and I don't even know how to repay you for it." I'm lightly crying now and she has tears in her eyes." With a quivering lip she starts to talk, but first she pulled over. She throws her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh that's awful, every girl needs her mom! And please don't thank me so nicely and start crying because you're making me cry." I laugh through my tears and say

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for crying it's making me feel worse!" We both laugh and hold each other for a couple minutes. Then we dried our eyes and continued on home in a comfortable silence. Home, I have a home that feels like home.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3… yeah I don't really have an author's note except for seriously thanks for all the reviews they really motivate me to continue this story and they're all so nice and encouraging! Ok so this where Sonny first meets Chad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

Ok so we just pulled back into Laura's garage and there are too more cars her. Her family is home… I'm freaking out! What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm street trash? What if they get into a huge fight over me? Holy shit! I'm so nervous! I need to calm down and I think Laura can tell because she's looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sonny… are you ok over there?" She asks like I'm going to break if she pushes too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous… I don't want to cause any problems in your family, especially since you've done so much for me already." I gestured to the god knows how many bags in the back seat and trunk of the car. She laughed and said

"Like I said before, if they have a problem with you they can leave. You're a nice girl in need of help. If they can't do a good deed I don't want to see them for a while… even though I'll love them no matter what obviously." I smiled a little but I was still a nervous wreck. I started to grab some of the bags but she stopped me.

"Oh no, just leave those to "the men"." I started cracking up at her expression and she looked relieved that I had relaxed a little. She walked inside and gave me the sign that meant be quiet. Looks like I'm going to be a surprise. What a big ass surprise to spring on your family. She went to the kitchen and I stayed near the entrance. I could hear them talking.

"Hi! How are my two favorite men? Chad I haven't seen you in so long! Ah I've missed you!" I guess she hugged her son and he hugged back because laughing he said

"I love you too mom, but seriously let go. You're ruining my image." I heard a slap to someone's arm and then Laura in a fake angry tone

"Damn your "reputation" you're a momma's boy, always have been always will be." I smiled at that but tried not to laugh, then I heard a deeper voice say

"What no love for your husband? I'm so hurt right now." I could hear the smile in his voice and then I heard Laura talk again.

"Aww of course I love you, honey! Come here." I'm guessing they started kissing because I heard Chad say

"Eww gross, get a room!" They I giggled a little but not loudly.

"Ok honey I have a surprise for you." Looks like it's almost my time to shine. "Ok so this surprise is kind of a big one so hold on to your hats. Sonny can you come out?" I heard Chad say

"You got us a pet? What is it mom, it better not be a dog!" Then I step into their view and both Chad and Mr. Cooper are shocked into silence with random stuttering here and there. They stare at me and I start to feel awkward, and of course the only thing to come out of my mouth is

"…Hi?" Now they won't think I'm a dumb shit. Please note the sarcasm. Mr. Cooper was the first one to snap out of it.

"You adopted someone! Okay seriously, you need to ask me about this kind of stuff! Do you realize the kind of responsibility this is-" He got cut off by Laura

"Jake, shut up! I didn't adopt her, she's 18. But I did offer our home to her because she's going through a rough time. I will personally vouch for her, she is kind, courteous, considerate, warm, gentle, helpful, hardworking and many other amazing things. Now don't get me mad, and both of you kindly introduce yourselves. Mr. Cooper came up and said

"Hello, I'm Jake Cooper. It's nice to meet you Sonny." I could tell it was forced somewhat but at least he tried right. Then came Chad… he didn't have a problem expressing his opinion.

"What do you mean you offered her our home! Excuse me you guys are never really here! I mean don't get me wrong, I love you, but honestly you basically offered my house without asking me! She's some random street rat! I mean look at her faded clothes! She'll probably steal from us! And she'll completely ruin me! I mean who wants some star struck charity case trailing behind them 24/7! She cannot stay here!" I saw Laura's eyes go red with fury, but mine got red with tears. I knew something like this would happen. Laura was about to scream but I spoke

"Okay fine, you don't want me here, I'll leave. Thanks for being such an ass about it by the way. Made me feel real great." I was now really pissed at him…he was so awful! Then I turned to Laura

"Thank you so much for your offer and today, but I told you I don't want to start family problems I'll just go. At least now you can get your money back on all the stuff you bought me and "the men" won't have to carry it all in." I gave her a smile despite the fact that I was about to cry and headed for the door.

"Wait! Ok I know my son acted like an ass and I wasn't very welcoming either, but I can see my wife truly likes you and you need a place to stay. Please stay, we can deal with Chad but, will you please stay with us?" Mr. Cooper gives me a real smile and a grin breaks onto my face. I can't help it, I run and hug him, but the next second I'm off apologizing.

"Sorry Mr. Cooper, I'm a hugger." I give a sheepish smile and he laughs then says

"It's ok and please call me Jake." I smile, but when I see Chad, mad beyond belief, I start to glare at him. He pisses me off so much!

"Ok, now that it's all settled, Jake and Chad please get Sonny's bags and bring them to the guest room across from Chad's." Jake went to the garage but Chad stayed behind.

"No, I refuse to do it. You can force me to have her live here, but you can't make me work for her. No way, no how. I'm way above her in every way, if anything she should do work for me!" okay who does he think he is, Laura's about to yell but again I cut her off

"Well I'm so sorry _your highness _I didn't realize that carrying bags was such hard labor for you. I mean really, there's no need to get your panties in twist, I'll go do it myself and you can sit sulking and whining like a three year old to his mommy. Honestly stop bitching, it's so unattractive. I'd rather date the blob over you right now." He is so stunned he can't even speak! I walk to the garage smirking and I can hear Laura cracking up from there. Then I hear a door slam, looks like wittle Chaddy is upset.

After all the bags are in my room it's like 9:30 pm. I am still drop dead tired though, I'm on my ridiculously comfortable bed about to sleep when Laura walks in with sandwiches.

"Ok, it's time to put everything away!" She is too happy right now. I groan and say

"Must we can't we just wait?' She looks at me like I'm crazy and gets to work unpacking. By the time we're done it's 10:15 pm. Now I'm dead. I put on the light green silk pajama tank top and short combo with lace at the "v" neckline and am about to go to sleep when a growl keeps me up. God damn it! I'm hungry! I slowly get my ass up and go downstairs to the kitchen Of course to top it all off Chad is here. Could this get any worse?

"Oh, you're here. What need food? Water? Go ahead you free loader take it all. Honestly what happened to you? Why is your situation so freaking bad? I bet you'd be just fine on your own but are too lazy and stupid to really live on your own. Come on what's your pathetic little excuse for being so rude!" Ok seriously? Like I haven't had enough shit in my life this pompous ass is going to start insulting me like this? Hell no! In an eerily quiet and angry tone I say

"You want to know what happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me! My mother died when I was nine years old! And I was right next to her, crying and sobbing into her completely still chest! Then my dad became an abusive alcoholic with a gambling problem, and completely forgot how to care for me so I basically raised myself! Then after the abuse becomes too much and I run away with absolutely nothing but a couple pictures and a little money I stole from my dad, not even enough to put a down payment on the smallest of apartments! I was lost, scared and alone! The absolute last thing I need is some cocky asshole making my life so much harder! So just stop freaking talking!" By the end of my little speech I was crying and yelling, then I heard a gasp from behind me and I see Laura. She looks so mad at Chad, but sympathetic for me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! What the hell are you saying to Sonny to make her this upset? I told you she was going through a hard time! That's all you need to know! Now you apologize or I swear I will-" I cut her off with a shaky voice I say.

"No. I d-don't want an apol-apology from him. I just want to sleep, and for him to leave me alone." She looks at me with sad eyes but I walk upstairs trying, and failing to hold back my tears.

I hear her following me but ignore it, hoping she'll go away, knowing she won't. I'm lying face down on my, with a waterfall of tears falling. She came in and rested her hand on my back while sitting next to me.

"Sonny?... Sweetie? Come on you have to talk to me at some point." I can hear she's desperate but I just shake my head.

"I know this is hard but I just want to talk. To help." That got me kind of upset, she has no idea what I'm going through! I sharply sit up and turn to her with my face a mess with tears.

"No, you have no idea what I'm going through. Did you watch your mother die after being shot in the heart by some son of a bitch bank robber who to this day has not been caught! Did you have to spend nine years with an abusive father, nightmares from the shooting, feeling unworthy of love because even my own father didn't love me? Do you have the most awful and vivid memories while talking about this? Do you live your life in fear that you really aren't worth shit? No you don't. But I do." By the time I was done she had tears in her eyes and I felt so bad for yelling at her. I really can't do anything right, can I? I was going to apologize when she beat me to it, and flung her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh god, Sonny! I'm so sorry! You're right, I can't even imagine what you're going through! But I'm here if you want to talk." She smiles through her light tears and I smile through my heavy ones. I really want to tell her something, I need to get it off my chest. I take a deep breath and say.

"Thank you, and I want to tell you something but are you sure you want to hear it? It's not pretty." She nods her head for me to go on. I take another deep breath and clear my tears, but I know they'll be back.

FLASHBACK

"I was about 15 years old, I came home from school and my dad wasn't home, I jumped up and down for joy. Then at like 10:30 I hear the door slam and know he's back. I go downstairs to check on him and he reeks of alcohol, it made my eyes burn and water. I ask him

"Dad are you ok?" and for some reason It really pisses him off.

"Of course I'm ok you little bitch! I don't need a worthless piece of nothing like you to act as if I'm not okay! Because I am!" he was definitely not okay. I was really hurt and kind of scared because he was getting mad. I tried to stutter an apology but he exploded.

"You can't even talk right! Stop stuttering and get you freaking words out! Honestly I don't want to sit here and listen to your shit! And stop you're crying! Stop being a little prissy bitch!" Then he slapped me so hard across the face I went to the floor. My knee hit the floor and I felt it twist so I cried out in pain. He grabbed my hair and came really close to my face.

"Be quiet, or I'll make you." I decide to scream anyway, I don't know why, I guess because I was so sick of giving in. But he meant what he said. He shoved his hand on my mouth and dragged me to the kitchen, there he got a cloth and duct tape to gag me. After I was gagged he taped my hand and legs together. He then, with a malicious voice, said

"I'll teach you to be a smartass and defy me!" That is when one of the worst beatings of my life happened. He started by kicking me in stomach 4 times then he picked me up with one hand and started punching me with the other, all over my face and arms. He hit my nose and I heard the sickening crack. I knew he broke it. The he literally threw to the ground on my back and I felt a searing pain in my shoulder blade. He had cracked it. Next came him kicking my right leg and breaking it, then he stepped on my ankle, basically shattering it. I couldn't scream, I kept trying but I just couldn't. I could cry though and that's what I did, soon I couldn't even see through my tears. Then when I finally thought he would stop, that he was done he picked me up and threw me in our hall closet. He left me there for three days but it felt like 3 weeks. It was constantly dark, I had no food or water, there was a small ventilation shaft for air. That was why it was one of the worst. I've had other ones with much worse physical damage, but after that I was terrified of the dark and small spaces and every night in my awful dark little room I would cry myself to sleep, scared out of my mind. Also he forgot about me, the only reason I got out is because he needed shoes. He forgot me"

FLASHBACK ENDS

By the end of my story I was sobbing into her shirt clinging on to her for dear life. She doesn't say anything, but just rubs my back and holds me tight. Every once in a while I can feel a tear from her on my shoulder. I don't know how long we stay like that, but when we pull away I give her a small smile.

"Thank you for listening to me, and sorry for getting your shirt wet."

"You have nothing to apologize for but someone else does." She points to the doorway and I see Chad, looks like a kid who wrote on the wall with marker and I very annoyingly don't fail to see he looks adorable. Laura pats my knee and leaves. I turn away from Chad hoping he'll leave, but of course he doesn't.

"Umm can I come in?" He talking in really quiet voice and I don't have the energy to argue so I nod yes.

**CPOV**

When she nods yes I walk in, close the door and sit next to her on her bed. When I'm on a girls bed I'm usually doing something else. I really do feel bad, and now she's been crying all because of me and she looks like a sad little puppy when she cries, so cute but so sad. Okay where the hell did that come from? I have no idea what to say so I start with the basic, and pathetic

"I'm sorry." She doesn't even look at me! How can she not look at? Does she not realize I never apologize?

"Oh come on Sonny! I'm trying but this is hard for me." And now I'm whining. Great, note the sarcasm.

"Hard for you? Did you not hear my little confession your life is heaven compared to mine!"

"My life is heaven compared to anyone's" And now I'm being arrogant, can't I apologize right? I do everything perfectly. What does this chick do to me?

"Ok listen alright! I didn't know about your past and I'm sorry I added to the pain! I really am would you just accept it! I never apologize to anyone!"I don't think that got to her but she turns around and gives me a little twitch of her lips smile. I can't help thinking that even with her red eyes and nose she still looks adorable. Since when is that word even in my vocabulary?

"Ok, since you never apologize to anyone I will. Not that you're now my favorite person, but I don't completely hate you. Just strongly dislike because you're an ass." I'm shocked, how can she not like me? I'm me.

"Well right back at you, I strongly dislike you too!" She looks at me like why do I care and just smirks at my shocked expression. I start to leave when she comes over and stops me.

"Thanks, Chad. It means a lot to me that you apologized." She looks so cute right now, especially with light pink blush on her cheeks. She then surprises me by wrapping her arms around my waist in a loose hug. I hug back a little too…wow she smells good, is that strawberry and vanilla. Wow, she feels so nice, I could hug her for a while. Whoa! What I am thinking! I need to get out of here! I unwrap my arms and so does she. I'm about to leave when something pops into my head.

"Hey Sonny, why were you and my mom crying and hugging when I came in?" She got a really weird face, like she was in pain and I felt bad about asking but as soon as it came it was gone with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." I'm about to argue when she pushes me out and I land on my butt. That girl has some nerve to do that to Chad Dylan Cooper, I want to yell but I don't want to have to apologize again. She'll probably cry.

I go to my room. I fall asleep thinking what is wrong with me? I think she's so cute and so awful and whiny too. There is something wrong with her because it can't be me. The most frightening thought was, and I will never admit this, but damn she looked so hot in her pajamas!

**Ok so here's chapter 3, now Chad is still kind of an ass now and I think he's going to be for a little bit because it's unnatural if a change so drastic comes so fast in him. It's going to be gradual. Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I've noticed that I get less reviews and also I got one saying that they hated the story so I'm thinking maybe I should stop writing it. I like constructive criticism but hating it and asking why I wrote it is a little much. I don't know, it could be because I'm insecure about my first story that I'm overreacting but yeah. Anyway to everyone else who's been reading and reviewing thanks so much. I had this chapter typed up but I don't know if I'll write more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

I've been living with the Coopers for about a week and I've got to say, it's so amazing! Chad has been really busy with rehearsals so I have barely seen him, thank god! I've been hanging out with Jake and Laura a lot though. Jake taught me different sports like he was training a new kid and couldn't be happier, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I already was a really sporty girl. I did them to get stronger to have excuses to stay away from my house. I've been doing a lot of cooking with Laura too, we really bonded and our love of cooking fueled that. But things were about to change, they were about to go on a business trip for a month, and I was going to be alone with Chad. Oh joy! Again please note the shitload of sarcasm. Oh well, at least it's a way to maybe become friends right?

"Okay Sonny, I know you want to be alone while Chad goes to the studio but I don't feel right about it, I mean it's dangerous to be all by yourself for so long. We need a compromise." Laura was worried about me being alone and I didn't want to make everything awkward and serious by saying I was used to taking care of myself. I even know some self defense moves because the people on my street came from bad homes too and taught me. I was a freak in my school but on our street we looked out for each other. Then I remembered the butler.

"Wait, don't you have a butler? See I won't be alone!" I smiled at my idea until Laura said

"No, honey he's visiting family he hasn't seen in a while, we gave him 3 months off." That was my only idea so I stayed quiet but I could the wheels turning in Laura's head and she said

"Why don't you go to the studios with Chad? You can walk around all you want there because of all the security guards!" That was actually a pretty good idea, and it would really piss Chad off! Bonus! Oh and speak of the devil, here he comes. I run over and give him an evil smile that says I have bad news for you!

"Hi Chad. How was your day today?" I can tell he knows something is wrong.

"Alright what the hell is going on? You usually ignore me and that smile right there scares me!" I laugh and say

"Okay so you know how your parents are leaving for a month, well I'm staying and I have to go with you to the studios every single day! I can talk to everyone and become friends with your friends so I'll always be right there. Everywhere you go." I'm using a taunting voice and his eyes go wide.

"Whoa, oh hell no! Mom! What does she mean by she has to come the studios! She absolutely can't come! I forbid it!" I started cracking up, his face was red and he looked a little lost.

"Excuse me, but I think you've forgotten who's the parent here! She will go and I will call every night and ask Sonny, if she tells me otherwise I am leaking every embarrassing picture to the press." She's smirking what I call the "Cooper smirk" because they all have it. I am laughing even harder because Chad's mouth is hanging open and he can't form words. Laura walks away and that's the end of that.

It's now time for them to leave and I already miss them, they're still here for crying out loud! I am getting way too attached! I should know by now no one stays around me forever, they all leave at some point. Whether it's by choice or not. But I refuse to become all depressed now, they already think I need a full time body guard and that would make them even more paranoid.

"Oh Sonny we're really going to miss you! It's kind of scary how much we like you in such a short time." I laughed a little and hugged them both saying

"Oh well, you know how lovable I am. You just couldn't help it." We all laughed and had a small group hug. Then they went over to Chad. Laura said

"Okay now sweetie, you take care of her, and if you act awful you will have to deal with me." She gave him a serious look and he chuckled nervously

"Mom don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior." She gave him an "I don't believe you look but still went to the car. The Jake went up to him.

"Now son, Sonny is a very beautiful young girl and while we're gone I want you to make sure that no guys try to… hurt her or you know… do… stuff." They both looked so awkward that I started cracking up! Wow that was just ridiculous but I had to freak them out

"Okay first of all I love that you care, but if I decide to hook up with a guy you really can't stop me." Of course I was kidding, I've only ever kissed a guy and that was when I was 16. He lived on my street and we really connected, but now we're just friends. He moved a couple months ago… hmmmm maybe I should find him. They looked at me with their jaws on the floor and went a deep shade of red. Of course I cracked up again

"I'm just kidding! Gosh! I'm not like that!" They both looked relieved. Jake went to the car and we waved good bye from the porch.

"Alright Sonny since you have to come with me to the studios tomorrow I need to give you rules for when we're at the Falls-"

"Wait. What are "the Falls"?" He looked like I just grew another head.

"You don't know what Mackenzie Falls is? It's the number one teen show! I'm the star! It's why I'm so amazingly famous! What do you watch!" Whoa. Umm serious freak out right there, actually it was pretty amusing.

"Umm I like NCIS, Bones, Friends, That 70's Show, So Random,-"

"Whoa! You watch So Random, but not the Falls? Are you insane? That show has a bunch of no talent actors on it!"

"Hey! I love that show! And they so do have talent!" I was getting offended because every time I was really upset over my dad I would watch that to put me in a happy childish mood.

"No they're awful! Why would you watch that, my show has real drama!"

"Umm Chad, my life is filled with drama, I liked the comic relief of laughing and being childish." I said it in a small voice because honestly that was really personal for me to share with someone I don't even really like. He looked at his shoes then back up at me with soft eyes. They looked so caring and hypnotizing, like I could drown in the pools of blue.

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny. I guess I didn't think about it." I gave him a small smile.

"Ehh it's ok, I mean you are Hollywood's bad boy, and who ever heard of a sensitive bad boy?" I was teasing him and he knew it so he gave me a smile too.

"Okay so it's time for dinner, want to order food?" What no, I want to cook. Maybe show off some of my skills.

"No. How about I cook us food?" He looked surprised.

"Ummm no offense but can you even cook?"

"Yeah of course I can, I swear I'm amazing." I smiled at him but he looked doubtful.

**CPOV**

Can she even cook? I mean really who would she learn from? I didn't want to mess up again so I just nodded my head. She squealed and clapped her hands in this adorably cute way I couldn't even try to stop the goofy smile from forming on my lips.

"Ok great! Now it's going to be a surprise so no peeking! And if you do… well I don't have a threat so just don't!" she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. She is so different and strong. A pat like hers and she still smiles like everything is perfect.

"Alright I won't "peek" as you put it, but if you poison me I'll sue you." She giggled and went to the kitchen. Okay now I have some time to kill. I guess I could go shower.

I just finished my shower when I hear.

"Chad get your butt down here! The food is ready!" I throw on boxers and sweatpants and grab a shirt to put on down there "casually". It's always nice to see girls stare. I come down and Sonny is setting the table. It smells so good down here, and wow the table looks amazing but casual. How does she do it?

"Damn this smells good! So what did you make?" I had a hungry look on my face and she laughed, I have got to get her to laugh more often.

"Well I've noticed that you eat on the unhealthy side so I made fries, but with organic oil and potatoes and very little oil, then I also made cheese pizza but again all natural and organic stuff and on the side I made hot wings which were frozen, are unhealthy, but will taste fricken amazing!" I had to laugh at that.

"Oh god come one! Did you have to make healthy food? It'll taste nasty now! Just give me hot wings!" Then she got this really weird look like I hurt her and her eyes got a little water and her lip was pouted and kind of quivering she looked so sad and like a little puppy that was just kicked. I feel like crap now.

"Y-you w-won't eat the f-food I tried so hard to make?" Ok that face and voice would make a torture specialist cry like a baby, who says no to that? Not Chad Dylan Cooper, that's for sure.

"Oh no I'm sorry. Of course I'll eat it." I said it rushed but then she smiled, then giggled and soon she was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing? I don't find anything here amusing!" I was so confused. She got herself together and started to talk

"I just fooled "the greatest actor of our generation" with my puppy dog act. I am amazing" she was smiling and I was gaping.. she was only acting?

"You did not!"

"Did too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha I got you!" she stuck her tongue out at me so I just grumbled and started eating. Holy mother of god, her cooking is amazing! Why does she do everything perfectly? I refuse to comment though.

"So Sonny, are you so skinny because you eat healthy?" What kind of a question is that? Where did my cool go? I looked over at her and could tell there were other reasons.

"Look Chad, I like that you're being nicer but let's face it we aren't exactly friends and the stuff you're touching on is so personal I barely want to share it with Laura, and she's like a second mom, although no one can replace my real mother. I just don't want to talk about it." I felt bad again, what is with this girl and making me feel bad. We ate in an awkward silence and then just went our separate ways. She went to sleep and so did I because it was kind of late and we had an early morning tomorrow.

Ughh Sonny is taking forever to get ready! Honestly I don't even take this long and do you know How hard it is to get hair as great as mine? Pretty hard actually.

"Come on we're going to be late! Just get down here!"

"Actually you'll be late and I want to look nice because I realized So Random and your show film in the same studios, what if I see them?" Who dresses nicely for the randoms? She's seriously insane. I'm very impatient and am about to yell again when she comes down wearing the most amazing outfit.

"Wow, you actually look good! What happened?" Real great compliment Chad. She was wearing skinny jeans with boots coming to the middle of her lower leg, and she had a tight floral tank top with a long sleeve half jacket on. Her hair was perfectly straight but looked tossed and a little messy like she flung her head back and her make up was light but nicely done. All in all she looked beautiful and sexy. Holy crap! Am I….. starting to like her? This has got to stop.

'Thanks Chad…. I think." The studio is about ten minutes away but Sonny won't stop talking. She's hopping up and down in her seat, and she's so excited and… perky. It's actually a little annoying sometimes, but still so cute. Stupid cute. When we finally get there she runs into my studio talking at a mile a minute.

"Chad what if I embarrass myself in front of the cast? I mean honestly I love them, what if they hate me. Maybe I should just not go up to them. But I really want to meet them, it's like a dream come true. Shit! I don't know. What do you think? Go up to them or no?" Jeez who gets this nervous over the randoms.

"Alright seriously you've been talking nonstop since we started driving. Now you are going to be quiet while we do rehearsals, it's a musical one where my leading lady is in a talent show only problem is Portlyn has no real life talent except acting and we need a way for her to sing. The randoms have the same lunch as us so if you're good you can see them then, until that time just…please stay quiet and out of the way." Did I just say please? That can't happen in front of other people. Ever. She nodded her head and we walked in, of course everyone stared.

"Okay listen up people, this is Sonny, my parents took her in and she will be coming to work with me for the next month. No one bother her and she will stay out of our way too." No one defies me so they all nodded and continued

Okay! Seriously! It's been 2 hours of rehearsal and this girl still can't sing for her life! Maybe she should just disappear in a ballooning accident! Ughh at least Sonny isn't saying anything. Portlyn just tried to sing again and it sounded hilarious because she was trying to make her high pitch voice lower and that's when I heard that annoyingly obnoxious (but so damn adorable) laugh of miss Sonny Monroe.

**SPOV**

So throughout their rehearsal I've been trying to be nice about her singing but that last one was just too much! I couldn't help but laugh, and she obviously got pissed.

"Okay what the hell are you laughing at? It's not like you can do any better! You're just some charity case!'" alright that is the second time I've been called that and I seriously hate it, I could punch her and I'm not a violent person. Instead I stand up ball my hands into fists let out a deep breath and leave. No one stops me because I can feel the anger etched onto my face. I probably look a little scary. I decide to just walk around, I had to clear my head and then when I saw a sign pointing to So Random I knew where I was going. I found my way into the prop house where Tawni was looking in a mirror, Zora was nowhere to be seen and Nico and Grady were playing video games. I just stood in the entrance about to burst because I was so excited when Nico noticed me.

"Oh well hello there. What's your name and how can I help you?" He was trying to be smooth but it was actually funny and he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

"Hi! I'm Sonny, I was just kind of walking around after getting pissed at Portlyn form Mackenzie Falls, and I love So Random so I decided to drop by and prayed I could meet you guys!" He laughed and then I noticed that Grady and Tawni were now near me.

"Oh well hey I'm Grady."

"And I'm Tawni but you obviously knew that. Now, tell me all about this little fight at the Falls." Then a voice from god knows where came and said

"Yeah, we all hate those drama snobs at the Falls so whatever you say, you're safe." Then zora appeared right behind me and I almost peed myself.

"I'm Zora by the way."

"Where did you come from?" I gave her a weirded out look and she just smiled and said

"Don't worry about it." Okay kind of creepy but still so cool.

"Well I laughed because she couldn't sing and she called me a charity case and it was the second time someone called me that and it really pissed me off. Sounds kind of stupid now though." Then Zora asked

"Wait why would she call you a charity case?" I looked down, what if they thought of me as one too?

"Oh well umm… Chad's parents took me in and they've been taking care of me. I know it sounds like I'm one, but I guess I really do love them like family and I hate the fact that I probably don't mean as much to them." I kept looking down until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Nico with the rest of the cast looking sympathetic.

"Hey, it's ok." That was all he needed to say to cheer me up. I smiled and said

"Thanks. Do you mind if I hang out here for a little while?"

"Nope, but I need to talk with you." This was Tawni and she didn't seem all that friendly.

"Ok now, do you like to shop?" what kind of a question is that?

"Umm yeah I guess so. Why?"

"Because if you are to become my new friend I need to make sure it will work. Not everyone can be my friend honey." Wow she was like a girl version of Chad, but a little nicer.

"Second question when do I look extremely pretty." Ok so she's obviously a little conceited better go with an ego stroking answer.

"Always." When she smiled all giddy I knew I got it right.

"Ok you pass the first test. We can be friends… for now. It takes a lot to be accepted by me." I sj=hook my head and laughed, behind the mask I bet she's really nice.

"Since I passed her test how about we do something fun? I can kick your asses in video games, go do whatever Tawni wants and help Zora with whatever as long as I don't die." I couldn't stop smiling and so for the next two hours I played video games, became a Barbie doll and helped perfect a cold cut catapult. But the most interesting thing happened when everyone else was at lunch, and I stayed behind.

**So tell me what you think, and should I continue or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, wow is the only word I have for all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! I honestly had no idea people really liked my story that much so I've decided to continue and am determined to finish it no matter what! I just want to say thanks to you guys who all made me realize that one bad review is pretty small compared to like 27 good ones. Okay so on from my little boring note and to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

I am having the absolute best time with the guys from So Random, but all good things must come to an end. They all headed to the commissary and I headed back to Mackenzie Falls and to Chad my oh so great guardian for the month. When I got there I expected to see people going on a break but instead the cast was still there and they all looked stressed.

"What are you guys still doing here? Didn't you hear the lunch bell or did Portlyn's singing *cough* screeching *cough* make you all deaf." She started to glare at me and I felt good, I've learned to be strong and take care of myself over the years and I'm not about to let some prissy princess think she got the better of me.

"Oh sweetie it's not good for you to glare, you might get wrinkles on that oh so pretty face of yours. And we wouldn't want that, how else would get work?" Some of the kids started to laugh but tried to cover it up and other people had amused smiles on, but Portlyn looked like she wanted to murder me.

"How dare you! You little freak of nature! I have way more talent in one strand of hair than you have in your entire body! I have great acting skills, I can dance, and god damn it I can sing! So why don't you go to a hole in the middle of the dessert and die because no one gives a crap about you!" Ok ouch, that one stung but she won't know that. I keep y voice completely calm, the opposite of her bitch spazz two seconds ago.

"Ok first of all, someone needs to use her inside voice. Secondly just calm down, honestly if you can't take a little insult like that then how do you expect to get through life. I've had much bigger problems than you inability to sing and I got the best advice from someone. Life's a bitch, suck it and fight through it. You need to seriously do that." I was talking to her in a patronizing tone, like she was a four year old, but I couldn't help but smile a little at the memory of when I first met Daniel, he was y first and (so far) only boyfriend. We were really in love for like 6 months but after a while, it just sort of died. We stayed best friends but that's it. When he moved we lost contact completely. I never had a facebook and still don't, because really I'd have all of 5 friends… maybe and anyway there was never anyone for me to connect with. Maybe I should make one and find him. I guess I started spacing out because when I came back to Earth all I hear is Portlyn screeching

"Okay seriously I'm talking to you! You don't understand what it's like to have talent so you obviously don't understand the stress I'm under! You can't sing, but I so can! My skills are jut hidden for now so stop being such a god damn bitch!" Okay now I'm pissed, singing is my passion and she just insulted it and before I could stop it the words popped out of my mouth

"Listen you whiny little priss, I can to sing! I even write my own songs! I'm ten times better than you!" I slapped a hand over my mouth, shit! I don't want to have to sing and this girl is going to challenge me, it's who she is. She gave e a sly smile

"Oh really? Well let's hear one of your songs shall we?" I'm not backing down! I'll just sing train wreck. I wrote it when I was with Daniel but it always made me smile because of the happy times he gave me. I recorded the music for all my songs on my iPod in the Cooper's recording studio so all I had to do was plug it in and tell the guy train wreck. I stood up where the cast usually acts with a microphone in my hands and I was shaking all over. The music started to play and I started to sung.

La-de-da  
>Yeah<p>

You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
>You won't go to the doctor who keeps calling you insane<br>You're lost even when you're going the right way  
>You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy <p>

I smiled at this part, I couldn't help it. He really was a crazy person.

_[Chorus:]_  
>And you said we wouldn't make it<br>And look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking<br>And now we're standing strong  
>The things you say you make me fall harder each day<br>You're a trainwreck  
>But I wouldn't love you if you changed!<br>Yeah! Oh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
>You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"<br>Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
>I knew you were different from the way I caved<p>

_[Chorus]_

We were so different  
>But opposites attract<br>So my hope kept growing  
>And I never looked back<br>You're one of a kind!  
>And no one can change this heart of mine<br>Oh!  
>I remember thinking I'd never stop loving him, now seeing as that thought weirded me out I smiled a little into the song again.<br>_[Chorus]_

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
>I'm falling like I never fell before<br>It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
>You're a trainwreck<br>But with you I'm in love 

As I sang the last line I closed my eyes and let a small smile grace my lips. I really do miss him and the memories with him were the best of my crap childhood.

**CPOV (right before she sang the song)**

Holy crap! Sonny can't sing… can she? Probably not and she's going to embarrass herself. I can't protect her in front of my cast! This is going to just blow up in my face. But when I heard her sing I knew I was worrying about nothing but as she sang the song she kept smiling like she was having a flashback! The song is about her in love! She's in love with someone? Who? Not that I care, obviously it's just to keep her safe! Like dad said I had to! We all just stared at her in shock, but then Chastity started jumping up and down and clapping. She was always the nicest one, not that she was overly nice but still. Soon we all were clapping except for Portlyn who stormed off. Sonny looked like she was going to pass out, were we overwhelming her?

But really she was just so great up there. They way she lost herself in the song, and her voice… I could listen to her sing all day and never get bored. How is it possible for one person to have so much talent? And I doubted her? I'm supposed to be able to know people's next move, I pride myself on it, but I couldn't figure out she was the goddess of music!

"Oh wow thanks guys! I didn't expect such an enthusiastic reaction but I really appreciate it, but if you don't mind I'm kind of starving so can we get food?" She looked so cute right now, she was all shy and embarrassed. I decided to put her out of her misery (because I'm such a great person) and give them orders to get back to work. We can get our lunch delivered to us when we work through it, and boy do we have work to do.

"Okay! Everyone back to work! Give your orders for lunch and keep rehearsing!"

"wait I can order food to come here, and I don't have a limit?" Sonny asked the most obvious questions.

"of course not, we're the number one teen show, we get whatever we want." I was being overly cocky but could you blame me. She squealed and said

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this! Okay I want a slice of meat lovers pizza, hot wings, fries, half rack of baby back ribs in bbq sauce, ceaser salad and onion rings!" Okay that made everyone stare and Skylar blurted out what we were all thinking

"How in the hell does someone with a body as freaking amazing as yours eat like that and keep it?" Ok, did he have to say it like that? He better stay away from her or he'll have to answer to me, and I will punch him. I don't care if he's my cast mate. She blushed and said

"Ummm… thanks? But really I guess it's because I have a high metabolism and I'm always hyper and running around so I don't put on weight." I could tell she felt awkward with our conversation so I said

"Ok enough focusing on her, we have work to do."

The rest of the day went by uneventful, the only thing different was how tired I was after because rehearsals took forever. We had to re write the whole episode because Portlyn just can't sing. When Sonny and I got home I just flopped on the couch, ready to sleep but I heard Sonny giggle behind me. I was so not in the mood

"What's so funny? How I'm drop dead tire? Yeah it's actually not funny, so do me a favor and stop laughing, ok?" She looked a little taken aback and hurt but then it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ok I'm about to make you really relaxed! Go upstairs and change into your comfiest clothes and when you get back down I'll have the most relaxing set up here." I didn't want to fight her so I complied. I put on my sweats and a wife beater. When I got back down I heard Sonny in the kitchen but she yelled

"Just go sit on the couch I'll be there in a second!" I'm not complaining, my butt needs that couch right about now. Sony came out of the kitchen and ran up to her room, them came back down. What is she up to? Then she came out with a bunch of things in a basket.

"Ok I'm about to make you so relaxed you'll owe me your life. First vanilla scented candles, because they smell so good it's not even funny. Second we need chocolate, to help tame the stress. Third hot decaf coffee because tea is gross, but hot drinks are soothing. And last but not least a big fuzzy blanket to wrap yourself up in." Is she crazy? That's something a girl would do! It's way to girly for me!

"Ummmm… yeah there's no way in hell I'm going to do that. I'm not a chic." She looked at me like shut up. She then put three candles on the table in the middle of the room and lit them, hmm they do smell good. She put the two coffee cups on the table too, and left the blanket on the foot of the couch. She then made it so the lights were lower but not an awkward romantic kind of dark. Then she turned the television on. It actually was kind of nice.

"Okay now lie on your stomach because I'm going to massage your back, and don't worry I used to do this for a friend all the time, it really relieved his stress because he had a life like mine." She looked down when she talked about her past and I did what she said.

"Alright fine, but put on a good show." She changed it to friends, of course she's pick a comedy, but I like this show so it's ok. She made the volume pretty low then on her knees next to the couch started to massage my back. Holy mother of god, she had this kind of a talent too? What the hell? Her hands were so soft and moved gently over my back. She started as just rubbing circles on my shoulders and progressed down y back. I was getting goose bumps from her being so close. Then she went back up but this time began to kneed my shoulders, wow I was so calm, but I think it's her not the massage. She continued kneading my back all over and as she continued my thoughts began to wander to a dirtier place. I started think, if her hands feel this good on my back I wonder what they could do to my- OK! Whoa! No thinking like that! And for more than the obvious reason of I can't like her like that but the mental pictures are turning me on and she seriously doesn't need to know that I got a boner from this massage. Thankfully and sadly she finished and got up.

"ok, now sit up but recline a little on the arm of the couch." I did what I was told and she threw the fuzzy blanket over me, she was about to walk away when I said

"wait, where are you going? You could sit for a while with me if you want. I won't mind." She smiled and sat down, I took the blanket and put it over her legs, she then brought her legs up on the couch and we kept changing positions until we were both reclining on the arms of the couch on opposite sides with our legs next to each others. There was a silence before I broke it by saying

"Thanks. For the massage and all this. I really appreciate."

"Aww, the Chad Dylan Cooper appreciates me. I feel special" We both smile at her little joke and settle back into silence. I really want to know about her past but I don't want to bring up bad memories, so I'll start small.

"Where did you learn how to cook so well?" she looked a little surprised at my question but answered anyway

"Well umm my dad would forget to feed me sometimes so I just sort of taught myself with different cook books. It took me a while and I got burnt a lot but I learned and I had to cook for myself so much I guess I got really good." I could tell she wanted to avoid the subject of her dad so I did.

"Oh, ok. Second question, where did you learn your musical talents." She gave me a nervous laugh and said

"Well actually my old 4th grade teacher taught me. She was close with my mom and so I saw her a lot. After my mom died she tried to keep me occupied and so she taught me piano and guitar and dancing. I got lessons from her until I ran away. She was really good. I got into singing after a year of instruments and have been writing since I was ten. Obviously those songs aren't that great but I wrote them." She was being so honest and I could see she was hurt. I felt bad, maybe I shouldn't have asked the questions at all.

"I'm sorry, for well everything you went through. It couldn't have been easy." Her eyes became watery, oh god please don't let her start crying.

"It's not your fault but thanks anyway. I had some good times too though and I actually left some people behind who I wish I could see but I c-can't and I d-don't want to think about it because it makes me so sad and I start to cry and I can't help it and-" I cut her off by bringing her into a hug, she had started crying through the middle of her speech and I knew she wouldn't stop soon. I just held her for maybe 10 minutes while she sobbed into my shoulder. I liked having her close and being her protector. She did eventually pull back and say

"I'm sorry about crying on but thanks, I really needed that and it was sweet." She gave me an appreciative look and a barely there smile. I accepted it.

"Yeah well I have my moments." She smiled a little wider at this and said

"Yeah, you really do. And they're the best." Then we settled into a comfortable silence again. After a little bit we both went up to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the people she left behind. I could help her find them. And also I felt so bad for her, who could hurt someone as kind and innocent as her. Her dad's a real piece of shit. I was going to help her get in touch with the people she list. It was my new little goal and I always get what I want.

**Okay so chapter five is done! I would have finished it sooner but I was buried in homework. And I know nothing happened with Sonny's singing in this chapter but it ties in later in the story. Ok so review please.**


End file.
